Nowhere
by SugarCube1480
Summary: Katniss POV katniss,Peeta,Prim,Rory,Echo and Gale plan a trip, but when the plane crashes the have to survive.They may find new love,friendship and enimes. My 1st fanfic, so be nice. mostly Katniss/Gale Peeta/OC


Nowhere

**Katniss POV**

_I lay on the couch, thinking of what to do.I would go hunting but, it doesn't feel the same without Gale.I haven't seen him since the the past 3 years i've realized it wasn't Gale's fault, but the capitol' was their fault i was thrown in the Hunger Games twice, their fault my father died, their fault i had no choice but to marry i love Peeta, but Gale has been there for me still loved me even though i turned him down,he still loved me even though i hurt him.I guess im saying i love Gale more, which might be true.I don't think i'm right for Peeta, but i won't tell him that yet.I got up from the couch and walked over to the phone.i hesidated for a moment, then dialed Gale's phone rang three times, then someone picked up._

"katniss?"

"Hi Gale."

"Nice to hear your voice again...I missed you."

"I missed you too."

_There was an awkward silence.I was thinking of something to say, but Gale spoke first._

"I was planning to come and visit, soon."

"Oh, that would be awesome we can go hunting again, it hasn't been the same without you."

"Isn't that fun skinning the squirrles alone, huh."

_I laugh at his comment._

"Peeta,Prim,Rory,Echo and I are planning to go on a trip, would you like to come with us?"

_Echo was another friend of mine and Gale' i wait for a responce i hear some shuffling on the other line._

"Um, sure when are you going?"

"Next week."

"Oh,i guess i'll meet you guys in district twelve then."

_Just has he said that Peeta walked through the door._

"Um,Gale, Peeta is home i should go now."

"Ok,bye."

"Bye."

_He hung up first.I set the phone down on the riecever and turned around to see Peeta taking off his still worked at the bakery.I didn't know if i should tell him i talked to Gale._

"Who were you talking to, Katniss?"

_My mother,Prim, i don't know who to say i was talking i have no choice, but to tell the truth._

"Gale."

"Gale? Why were you talking to Gale."

"Um, he is my best friend why shouldn't i talk to Gale, in fact i asked him to come with us on our trip."

_I said that a little to harshly_.

"You asked him to come with us? We don't even have a ticket for him!"

"Did you forget we are victors?We can get 500 tickets if we want and why do you care if Gale comes anyways?"

_He murmers something under his breath then walkes up stairs.I don't know what his problem is.I lay back on the couch and glance at the clock, 12:03.I close my eyes and before i know it i fell asleep._

**In dream**

_I'm running through the woods, branches cutting my face and arms.I hear someone calling me a mutt, is probally having one of his anger outburts.I keep running, i soon end up at the place Gale and I hang out.I see Gale sitting there looking at the mountain.I try to call his name, but i have no voice.I sprint over to him, stepping in front of him i try to grab his shoulders and shake him but my hands go threw the next second Peeta leaps on him and slits his throat.I start runng back to the forest, but i feel someone grab my ankle. I fall to the ground, getting the wind knocked out of jumps on top of lifts the knife and before it can peirce my skin i wake up._

**End of dream**

_I hear the phone i have a message.i slowly getting off the couch and make my way to the phone.I listen to the one message i have._

_"Hi Katniss...or Peeta.I got my ticket for the train.I will be there at bye."_

_I look at the clock, its 5:04! Crap ! i have 26 minutes to get dressed and drive to the train station.I run upstairs and push threw the doors and hear Peeta groan but ignore him.i pull on some jeans and a green shirt.i grab my keys and race out the door.i jump in to my car and look at the clock its 5;23.i start the engine, back off the drives i arrive i look for the district 2 sign.i sit down for a couple minutes.i begin to feel nervous,i look up and see the train arrive._

_a couple people come off i see black hair falling in front of his got taller if that is even i know it im running into his arms.i know i wont be the first the to let go._

_'hi catnip'_

_'hi gale'_


End file.
